


He Watched

by delilah24



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel angst, alternate POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: Gabriel never left Sam after killing "Dean" in Mystery Spot. He stayed and watched. Every moment of it.





	He Watched

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older one-shot of mine, and if it looks familiar, I also posted this on my old Wattpad account. So don't freak out, I didn't steal this or anything, simply reposting it here because I reeeeeally liked how this turned out.

Gabriel watched from across the street as Sam cradled Dean's dead body in his arms, easily hiding himself just behind a car, peering over the top. He narrowed his eyes, willing himself not to restart the day again as he turned his back against the car and slide down it, his own heart pounding with the same pain that he was sure Sam felt. Of course he felt terrible - how could he not? He quite liked Sam - from the moment they met his heart would skip a beat at the mere sight of him, and he suddenly became much more flirtatious than usual, which was saying a lot considering him. That was why he had to do this, for him.

Gabriel thought of losing Lucifer. He wasn't dead but he may as well be. He remembered all the miserable days he spent wondering how his brother was, considering asking God to bring him back, only deciding not to after being cast out himself.

Sam had to be prepared for that. Maybe seeing Dean dead so many times would numb him to the pain.

The archangel had to admit perhaps a bit of heartbreak drove him as well. The fact Sam turned on him so easily when he thought he was a trickster. If he ever found out he was an archangel...

He heard the Impala rev up and watched as it pulled out down the street. He cast a bit of trickery upon himself, turning him invisible to the naked eye as he followed behind the car, his golden wings flapping as he kept up by the side of the car.

 

He watched as Sam burned Dean's body far off in the woods, bits of flaming cloth, wood, and flesh flying off and into the night before disappearing. Sam stood there for a long time, until nothing was left but ash, and the last of the smoke dissipated into the sunrise. Sam looked numb alright. And Gabriel was beginning to think it was worse than him being overcome by grief. He decided against himself he'd stretch this a bit longer.

He watched as Sam murdered a demon in Death Valley, sweating profusely in the hot Californian weather. Gabriel hated to stare at his muscles at a time like this, so he forced his gaze to look at Sam's face, standing only a couple inches in front of him. Blank. His eyes were so scarily focused, a boiling fury sparking in those pupils that seemed to only stare straight, as though visualizing their objective in front of them. Not even his mouth was hanging open, trying to catch his breath after the struggle, only his chest heaved as his nostrils flared. He simply looked up, turned, and left the demon's body on the floor, moving mechanically. A car in a single one-way lane with no brakes and no need for them either. It sent a chill down Gabriel's spine.

He watched as Sam stood, covered in blood, in the center of a ring of decapitated vampires, only one left before him, holding a gun up at him shakily. The vampire shot, burying a bullet in his side. Gabriel had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying or doing anything to help. Sam didn't even need it. He didn't flinch a muscle, not even a blink or jump at the pain or as blood began to soak into his shirt. He brought his machete down on the vampire's head and calmly walked out to the Impala. Gabriel was ready for him to collapse or at least double over in pain, maybe even limp a little, and perhaps then he would reveal himself and heal him. That moment never came. Gabriel set himself in the backseat, watching as Sam simply put on a jacket, sat in the drivers seat, and drove off. Not to a hospital but a motel. Gabriel felt like he was watching a stupid horror movie, wanting to scream at him to stop being so stupid, that he would die if he didn't do something soon. Sam took his time examining a shotgun before he entered the motel room, throwing his jacket to the side to reveal his bloodstained shirt. As he cut open his shirt, Gabriel's stomach churned at the wound, then even more as he went to reach in and pull out the bullet. Before he could go any further, Gabriel grabbed his shoulder. Sam paused for a moment but then continued to remove the bullet. Sam couldn't feel him, but Gabriel was easing the pain ever so slightly. As Sam finished Gabriel removed his hand with a resigned sigh.

He watched as Sam slipped his jacket back on and ate in quick, succinct bites. It was as though basic necessities were simply bothersome for him now. He then pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed, sat down, and began to polish his weapons in a borderline perfect manner, taking the weapons apart, cleaning them inside and out even if they were spotless. He didn't want to chance a gun failing on him last minute. All the while he wasn't even looking at the guns. Gabriel followed his gaze to the wall, covered in images and leads on Gabriel, information on tricksters ripped from books pasted up as well. Gabriel's heart sunk. If Sam didn't hate him before, he certainly did now. This man, stripped of emotions was far worse than Gabriel could have ever imagined.

He watched Sam silently as he slept, straight as a log under his covers. Gabriel sighed, putting his face in his hands. He had to end this, but he couldn't do that without explaining himself.

He watched as Sam received the fake message from Bobby. For the first time in months, after he was sure Sam was indeed following "Bobby's" instructions, Gabriel left Sam's side and went to the location he had given Sam, making himself visible, however as not himself but Bobby. He would let Sam figure it out. He would spout some made up lore and let Sam at least somewhat have his revenge. At least feel like he got some satisfaction for all of his obsessing. He'd let him feel satiated, if only for a moment. To Gabriel's relief, his plan worked, the stake actually causing a dull pain as it ripped through him. In fact he was stunned for a moment on the floor. To cover for himself, he cats the illusion of a waver over him before turning invisible, popping up behind Sam, and making himself seen, only now he was finally showing his real self - well, mostly. He still feared Sam's reaction to his angelic status.

He watched Sam plead for his brother back, and Gabriel had to stay silent for a moment as his throat choked up, think of all the times he played out this moment in his head, with him begging for Lucifer to be brought back, though he never said a word. Finally, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped.

He watched from the corner of the room as Sam took Dean into a tight embrace. He wished he could ask Sam for forgiveness, and yearned to reach out a hand, to apologize. But he knew they'd try to kill him on the spot, and he couldn't handle being on the receiving end of that fury from the man he loved anymore. He turned his back and disappeared.

Unbeknown to him, Sam narrowed his eyes at the sound of flapping wings. The Winchester decided that was not important, at least not as important as leaving this place as soon as possible. While Dean packed his things, Sam touched his shoulder, which felt strangely warm compared to the rest of his body. Furthermore, he lifted his shirt, and saw the faint outline of his bullet wound, a faded scar in his skin, just among one of the many others that dotted his body, but this one seemed older than it should. He ran a finger over it. Eventually he just shrugged and pulled his shirt back down, turning back to keep an eye on Dean.


End file.
